


Forgive My Past (Condemn My Future)

by JereBearGilbert



Series: FMPCMF and One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, At least for like twenty years, Boarding School, Can be standalone read, Co-Written, Eventual Anti Hero Vesper Stilinski, F/M, Foreshadowing, Future bits are in Beacon Hills, Hunter for Hire Vesper Stilinski, Jennifer Blake teaches Vesper Stilinski, Jillian Parsnick is an Argent, Jumps between present and future, M/M, Main Character is evil, Narrated by Future Vesper, Not Set in Beacon Hills, Original Character is the main character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Sort of Prequel to an RP Universe?, Stiles Stilinski has an Evil Twin, Timeline What Timeline, Unless it is?, Vesper Stilinski has magic, Vesper Stilinski is BAMF, Vesper Stilinski is Evil, Vesper Stilinski is a Hunter, Vesper Stilinski is a little shit, Vesper Stilinski works with Gerard and Kate, Vesper is Thirteen when sent away, Warning: Gerard Argent, Warning: Kate Argent, Yet mostly., but not really?, spans years, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JereBearGilbert/pseuds/JereBearGilbert
Summary: "My life has always been complicated for as long as I can remember. I've gone to school, respected my parents...hung out with friends. But when I was Seven everything changed. Mom died. Stiles stopped paying attention to me. Dad began to drink. Hope relied on me and Stiles to take care of her. I don't know when it started or what caused it in the beginning but eventually all I could see was red raw anger. But the thing about anger is that it's explosive..corrosive...toxic. It burns until there is nothing left. I just wish I had learned that before it corrupted me. Changed me. Warped me into something twisted that I didn't recognize. Before everything I touched began to wither and die."ORThe one where Stiles Stilinski's Twin brother Vesper is exiled from Beacon Hills by being shipped of to boarding school at thirteen. A simple action that has almost thirty years of devastating consequences for everyone involved. AU. Prequel. Based on a Roleplay.
Relationships: Jennifer Black/Vesper Stilinski (Mentorship), Jillian Parsnick/Vesper Stilinski (Friendship), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski (mentioned), Vesper Stilinski/Asher Argent, Vesper Stilinski/Kate Argent|Friendship
Series: FMPCMF and One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010892
Kudos: 1





	Forgive My Past (Condemn My Future)

**Preface:**

Explanation is difficult. Telling somebody the truth behind something is never easy, especially when it can be considered ugly or something that they don't want to hear. Sometimes they can experience strong bouts of emotion like anger or even denial. Sometimes a particularly difficult explanation can send even the strongest person into a state of shock.

My explanation is all my own and a testimonial to the old nature versus nurture debate. Did I spend too much of my early teens feeling a little too ignored? Did I feel like a sibling or two stole the love or spotlight I clearly deserved? Did my parent or parents not love me enough? Or was I simply just born wrong. Evil. Twisted. It's difficult to say for certain. Even for me sitting at the end of my story with every word and every scene already played out. 

I could go on a monologue where I offer you my own personal opinions on each and every incident or choice that has occurred leading up to this moment. I could fill your head with a tragic story of a misunderstood young boy. Or... I could simply take you to the very end of the story so that you understand where I ended up and maybe can come to grips with how I got there.

* * *

_'I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see the lion when you look inside of me  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
'Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be'_

_Lion- Hollywood Undead_

**Chapter One: Lion**

_Twenty Thirty Six; Beacon Hills Nemeton; California._

_Carmel colored eyes narrowed as the owner of which pointedly ignored the struggle around him. The Strife. The Chaos. The **Death**. All that matter in this moment was them. Just them two. Him and October. He'd had a lot of time to think the past couple of hours and it felt like this is how it always had to be. He was moving. Twisting through a sea of combatants and bullets. Bodies falling to the ground. Faces that he couldn't focus on. Not now. Not when his target was practically within his reach...and then? He was. The other abomination locked together with him in a struggle of strength. Will. Power. The blonde haired monster smirking at him as they clashed near the stump of the fallen power known as the Nemeton. The dark haired teenager that was far older than he appeared pushing back against it with just as much ferocity. _

_"You can't win this Vesper. I am immortal, I have existed since practically the dawn of time itself. I am the origin of all natures bastardized children. I **am** the Supernatural. You can't kill me." It hissed at him. Teeth bared over quivering lips as it fought against him. Raged against it's challenger as if it was nothing but sport. As if victory was already guaranteed. _

_But victory was never guaranteed. Never._

_"I don't need to kill you. I just need to send you back to where you came from. Back to sleep. You don't belong here October...maybe you never did." The teenager not teenager hissed in response as he flipped through the air landing on his opponents other side. Avoiding deftly another crushing blow. "You've forgotten where we are? This is the Nemeton. This is where I killed the Darach Jennifer Blake and stole her power. This is where a Nogitsune slumbered for decades. This is where a virgin was sacrificed after a failing Bit from an alpha. This is where the Cult of the Moon resurrected Talia Hale, Kate and Gerard Argent, Erica Reyes, the Demon Wolf, and my own mother Claudia Stilinski. This land is **soaked** in all the blood and magic I need for what must be done." He finished as he delivered blow after blow to the origin of the supernatural. _

_It was now October on the defensive. October holding up his arms, knees, and fists to counter blow after blow. October's face that crumpled in horrified realization. This...thing. This seemingly impossible creature...was going to send him back to sleep. Back to the plaine he crawled from the depths of to return to the mortal world. No. It...it wasn't possible. Surely he couldn't._

_"You already hold too much power in that fragile vessel...the kind of energy you're speaking of?" He paused as a body aching cackle pushed it's way from his mouth. "You wouldn't survive such a task. The sheer raw power you absorbed would-" He started but then he broke off noticing the creature's posture. The look of determination. No. **No**. This could not be happening!_

_Vesper's lips quirked up into a smile. Something akin to a shark that smelled blood in the water. Something dark. Something resigned to it's fate._

_"-Would turn me into practically an atomic bomb of Supernatural energy. Not enough to kill you no. But enough to blast your ass back to where you belong. Concentrated enough to spare everyone else...but strong enough to wipe me out and send you home. The way I figure it..I've cheated death twice before. It's time to let her collect don't you agree?" He asks softly as he closes his entire being around the supernatural deity. His eyes glowing a pitch black as he hears a sharp inhale of breath from somewhere close by._

_Vesper doesn't know who told him. Who translated his conversation with the abomination but he can hear Asher's heavy foot falls. Hear them as clearly as he can feel October's valiant attempts to break free from his grasp. His eyes seem to sharpen despite the blackness to them and cracks...holes and spiderwebs begin to surface across Vesper's visible skin. A bright shining light like that of pure energy beginning to pour through these openings. He can see Asher now but he won't be able to stop Vesper. Not from doing what needs to be done._

_"No! No don't...don't do this. Kid...kid you like power. You like revenge. We can work something out. I ...I can leave Beacon Hills! I'll never come back I swear!" October cries desperately clawing at the other creature to break free. He follows Vesper's gaze to Asher and then looked away. "The boy..you love him. He...you shouldn't leave him alone! He needs you alive!" He tried as a last ditch effort to save his own skin from another exile in the void._

_Vesper's eyes locked with Asher's as the hunter crashed against the shielding Vesper's magic put in place to protect the others. Asher was within hearing distance. So close that without the barrier they'd be able to touch and suddenly Vesper felt a sense of dejavu. His thoughts drifting back to when he forced Tamara Monroe to gaze into the eyes of the Annukatae killing them both. Vesper's second death. Asher was there for that too._

_"It won't be the first time Asher's had to lose me. Had to learn to live without me there. He's strong...he's always been strong. I've stolen time..been living on borrowed minutes, hours, and days that were never mind because you aren't the only one that shouldn't be here. You're not the only imbalance. It's us October. You and I are too powerful...too destructive to exist in this world and I think...I think that's why I'm here. Everything that's happened...everything I've done to get stronger...to get more powerful. It lead up to this. To my destiny..and that's okay. I don't need to survive this because...Asher doesn't need me. He never did." He said softly._

_A ghost of a smile appears on his lips as he looks at Asher for what he knows will be the last time as his body begins to crack more and more. Pieces of him breaking away completely now as more and more light floods the space and everything goes eerily silent. The only noise in the entire area for that final moment are Vesper's final words completely and solely directed to the love of his life. "I love you." It's the faintest whisper that the human would barely hear..._

_And then everything explodes and Vesper knows no more. He is no more._

* * *

_September Two Thousand and Eight; Maplewood Boarding School; Southern Connecticut_

It was a black nondescript van that pulled up outside of the preparatory academy of Maplewood in southern Connecticut on a dreary Friday evening. The logo MBS appearing prominently on the side of the vehicle as the driver got out and spoke with a nearby adult. The 13-year-old that was still in the boot of the van gazed out through slightly tinted windows as if he were trying to learn as much about his destination as possible.

It wasn't like his father had taken much time to explain what was happening before he was practically shoved in the vehicle to begin with. His brother hadn't even raised a fuss about his departure while his younger sister had screamed her head off about the unfairness of it all. Stiles didn't really say much about it to Vesper these days. He didn't think they had actually held the conversation since their mother had passed away six years earlier.

Sometimes it felt like styles might blame him for what happened, other times like maybe his brother had broke that day. But yet he still found a way to go around hanging out with his childhood best friend Scott McCall. Vesper never really liked Scott all that much. The other boy seemed to be constantly trying to be the center of his brother's world and attention. Oftentimes stealing said attention from Vesper himself or their younger sister Hope. Not that Hope seemed to mind as she too seemed to like Scott.

The fact remained that his sister was probably the only person really upset to see him leave the small town of Beacon Hills California the previous evening. He'd left behind everything but his clothes, laptop, chargers, and cell phone. He was relatively sure that two of those things he had only been allowed to bring with him to keep in contact with his family. Not that he really seemed to have a family to keep in contact with. Assholes.

Vesper found himself being broken out of his internal musings when the door of the van was ripped open suddenly and a young woman with long chestnut brown hair and a kind-looking face stood there. Looks that he would learn over the coming years that were quite literally meant to be deceiving. She smiled at him. A warm and maybe even genuine gesture.

"Why hello there, you must be Vesper. I'm Jennifer Blake otherwise known as the professor of English literature here at Maplewood...and today it also seems that I am a tour guide." She said with a light laugh.

Her words felt warm and sincere but Vesper over the past couple of years had learned to look for other things about a person. The look in her eyes seemed cold and calculating even as she smiled warmly at him. She was observing him very closely for somebody she had just met for the first time.

"Come now. I've browsed your admission file so I imagine this must be quite stressful for you. Let's get you inside and find you the cafeteria, I'm sure you must be starving after your long trip." She said sincerely holding out her hand to help him out of the back of the vehicle.

Vesper realized for the very first time at that moment exactly how hungry he was after driving straight from California to Connecticut. He hadn't really been fed since he left the previous afternoon and sleep had been hard to come by with the vehicle constantly moving and going over things like speed bumps or Bridges.

He kept his eyes focused on the professor that had introduced herself as Miss Blake. his mind already working overtime as he debated on exactly what the best course of action was. He was relatively hungry and he had been trapped in the van for a little over twenty four hours, so he figured that he was in no immediate danger and it would probably be best for him to actually get some food. Decision made he took the professor's hand and climbed out of the vehicle slowly reluctantly moving to embrace his new normal.

It was to be the beginning of a very long three years.


End file.
